1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recreational device and more particularly to an educational game which makes use of mathematical computations and skill to arrive at indicated numerical solutions on game boards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of numerical games are known to the prior art using a plurality of numbered pieces selectively placed on a given game board in a certain order to indicate one's skill or educational level. Usually prior art devices of this type are used to indicate ones skill in multiplication and subtraction or the like but are not operable in a manner requiring one to foresee the innumerable combinations of present and future plays to pit one players skill against another players skill. Usually the prior art will be found to fall into two categories. One category comprises bingo-like games wherein the player has a card having rows and columns thereon to define a plurality of spaces. Each of the spaces has a number printed thereon and as the leader of the game calls these numbers in random order the player of the game marks those numbers he finds on his card. When the player completes a row or column or diagonal of such markings and he is the first to do so, he is the winner of the game.
This type of game is characterized by the fact that the numbers are already placed on the card, thus no skill is really employed in choosing of numbers or placement of numbers. Accordingly, in another class of numerical game boards, rows and columns are delineated to form related spaces and the player has available to him a plurality of numbers and/or mathematical symbols usually with some information preprinted upon the board either in some of the spaces or along the edges. The player then employs his numbers and/or symbols to form equations and the like. Sometimes an opponent plays upon the same board and employs numbers or indicia already placed upon the board by the first player so that the opponent can form his own equations for his scoring. In such games, the players have a plurality of numbers and/or indicia from which they can select before making their play. The present invention is a new and challenging game of the latter type.